


Jalex Smut.

by Founded_by_the_milk_fic



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Hotel Sex, Loud Sex, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:02:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6470935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Founded_by_the_milk_fic/pseuds/Founded_by_the_milk_fic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jalex smut and fluff. ;))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jalex Smut.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction so I hope you all enjoy!

I loved seeing Alex this way, all spread out on the bed, open and ready for me. We had been touring and spent most time off stage, in the bus. Alex and I couldn't have sex with Zack and Rian around so having hotel nights like this were a blessing. I had been horny the whole show and watching Alex run around, sweaty, messed up hair, and singing at the top of lungs, beautiful voice ringing through the concert hall, wasn't helping. But it was all worth it now as I watched him stroke himself and beg for me to touch him. 

"Not so fast baby..." I said grabbing his hard member. Alex yelped and bucked his hips up, trying to get any friction he could.   
"Jack...p-please..." I had teased him quite a bit already, which had left him a mess, begging for me to come inside him already. Grinning, I gripped him harder to keep him from coming, then leaned down and started licking his slit, which was dripping precome. It was salty, but I craved more. Alex arched his back and let out a high pitched moan. 

"Come on baby, the whole hotel is gonna hear you... Only I get to hear you like this, right?"   
"Yes..." Alex gasped, eyes half closed. God he was a complete wreck right now and it was amazing. My free hand reached for the lube, dipping three fingers in. I leaned down and gently kissed his neck, "You ready?" He kissed my nose and nodded a yes. Sliding the first finger in, I watched Alex's face contort with pleasure. I couldn't get enough of his voice and body.

"Ah...Jack please...ahh shit!!" I slid in two more fingers at once, causing him to arch his back so far I thought he might break it. I leaned down and kissed his hip bones, pressing him back into the bed. My other hand was still holding his throbbing member. I could tell he needed to come but I was determined to make him orgasm harder than ever tonight so I kept teasing him. I kissed every inch of his sweet, soft skin while continuing to play with his hole. 

Alex's nails dug into my skin as I marked him as my own. "Can't take it, can you babe? Tell how much you want me..." I watched his quivering lips start to form words but then curled my fingers into his prostate, making him scream. "Please!!! AHH....Jack I-I need you... inside me!!!"   
"Hmmm I don't think that's good enough." I started licking his dick and massaging his sweet spot again. I'm sure the whole hotel could hear his lusty screams by now but I couldn't bring myself to care. Alex's voice was so amazing. I needed to hear more, touch him more, taste more. "I need you!! Only you can make me feel like this!!" I smiled brightly at those words. I loved hearing him say that, knowing he was solely mine.

I pulled my fingers out and stopped sucking him to lube up my own hard-as-rock erection. Alex whimpered at the lose of my fingers and warmth. "Your adorable." I laughed as I kissed a sensitive spot under his jaw. Alex looked me in the eyes and smiled. His pupils were so big his whole eye was practically black, his hair was thrown every which way and he was breathing hard and fast from all the teasing. I had never seen anything more beautiful.

Alex leaned in and kissed me long and slow. "I love you."  
"I love you to, Lex." He laid back down and I threw his legs over my shoulders, gaining a small gasp from him. This was his favorite way to be fucked. Slowly, I pressed into him. Alex was so always so deliciously tight. By the time I was fully inside him, Alex had his head throw back and was shaking and mumbling senseless words.

"You ok?" He took a second to catch his breath before responding.  
"Yes...fuck me hard..." I didn't think it was possible for me to get any more turned on but apparently it wasn't. Nodding, I started to thrust in and out. Alex was screaming in no time. His dick was hot and throbbing extremely hard. I felt myself growing shaky within a minute, he was wrapped so tightly around me it was almost to much to handle. "Fuck...ah..." I moaned and thrusted harder. Alex started clenching around me and was screaming at the top of his lungs. It was to much for me, I felt my hot seed shoot in to him. I released his dick felt his own sperm cover us. Alex's face was contorted in pleasure when I looked up. I stared, completely awestruck at his shaking body and post-orgasm face, while my own orgasm was making me see stars. 

I pulled him into my arms, kissing his neck and savoring his warmth. My ears where filled with sound of his shaky breath and my own, lips with his sweet skin and body with his warmth. Alex was still whimpering and clinging to me like there was no tomorrow. Holding him there was so peaceful I could have stayed like that forever. "Holy shit Jack..." Alex's voice was scratchy and quiet. "What is it baby?" I pressed my forehead to his and ran a lazy hand through his hair. "...That was fucking amazing..." His voice and body were still shaking badly. "Lex are you ok? Did I hurt you?"   
"A little..."   
"Shit I'm so sor-!!" I was cut off by his lips crashing into mine. "It's fine...I wouldn't have it any other way." 

I looked down at his smiling face. God Damn it. I was hopelessly in love with this crazy asshole. He laughed at my shocked face. The type of care-free, rich laugh could make a awful situation ok again. I kissed his forehead and laughed along with him. "You're crazy..."  
"Right back at you jerk!" Alex pecked my check and then pressed his face between my neck and shoulder. A few minutes passed when I heard my phone buzz. I picked it up and rolled Alex onto my chest so we could both read it.

Rian: "God Damn it you two!!! We went to a hotel so we DIDN'T have to hear you have sex!!! Like holy shit we are all the way down the hall and still hear it!!"

Jack: "someone's jealous."

Rian: "I'm gonna kill you two."

A knock came at the door. "So many fucking people I interrupting us!!" I sighed with sarcasm. Alex laughed and quickly kissed me as I got up and wrapped myself in a sheet. I pulled open the door and saw a hotel employ. "Um we have been getting complaints about the...noise..." he stuttered awkwardly.   
"Sorry but we're done!" I winked and closed the door in his startled and slightly pissed face. Alex lost his shit a second later, nearly falling out of bed, laughing his ass off. I jumped on top of him and kissed him all over. I could definitely get used to this.  
"I love you." I whispered into his neck  
"I know."  
"Oh my god you ass!!" Alex laughed and kissed me again.  
"I love you to." We fell asleep tangled together. Thank god for hotel nights.


End file.
